My Poor Casey
by Tomboy22
Summary: When Derek gets home from Hockey practice, he finds Casey up in her room with something shocking. What is it? and will Derek just leave her in her time of need? have to read and find out plus suck at summarys. Dasey!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first Life with Derek story so please be nice but if you have comments with the story or any story I do with Life with Derek I will be happy to hear.**

**Disclamer: I own nothing!**

**Dereks P.o.v**

When I came home from hockey practice I was totally wiped out from how many drills the coach made us do today. **(Sorry if that's not right I know nothing about Hockey) **So I was twice as angry and stubborn than I usually am.

"Edwin chips now" I said to my little brother.

"Coming Derek" He said and ran off to the kitchen. he came back with my chips and soda without being asked. Great he's learning. Then I noticed no one was home.

"Ed where are the folks"? I asked confused.

"Uh we all went to Lizzie soccer game and when they won she went with her friends to go get ice cream. Marti is with grandma for the weekend, Dad and Nora went out on there weekly date night again and won't be home for a while and Casey is upstairs but I don't know what happened she just came in and slammed the door, threw her coat on her floor and ran upstairs then turned up her music really loud. Its been like that for hours". He said to me while watching t.v. _Huh I wonder what's wrong with Casey? Must have gotten a bad grade on her test again._ I thought and ran upstairs to clearly hear her music out in the hall even with the door closed. I knocked on the door but she didn't hear me to say "Leave me alone"! so I just walked right in to be shocked on what I saw. I saw Casey in front of the mirror holding her stomach like it was in great agony and it has a gaint purple bruise in the front and around her torso. Then she looked up and saw my shocked face in the mirror and turned down the music, then turned to look at my face.

"Derek" She breathed out.

"Why do you have that bruise on your stomach? Who did this too you"? I asked in a very low mad tone.

"D-Derek n-no one did this to me o-ok". She stuttered out to me to let me know she was lying.

"Casey, who**.** did**. **this**. **to**. **you**.**". I said deathly low.

"Well after Lizzie's game I went out with Truman to get some pizza, but after it was over he told me he wanted to talk to me and I asked him what about. He told me that I have been cheating on you for months and we can't go out anymore because your to boring. So I got more mad than sad and slapped him calling out swear words and then he got enough of it and punched me three times in my stomach". She said while sobbing. I wanted to go and give Truman a piece of my mind but my features softened when I saw Casey cry. I just went up to hold her and told her everything is going to be ok. You see when other girls cry its annoying but when Casey cries its really sad. I really liked her over the years and now I think I love her. Look at me. The great Derek Venturi going soft for Casey McDonald. Well I can be soft when I want to be.

"Case its going to be ok alright". I said to her. She looked up to me with surprized eyes.

"Why are you being so nice? I thought you hated me"? She questioned while getting the tears out of her eyes.

"Well I can be nice when I want to be. Also I don't hate you, I um... Love you Casey". I finally said. Her Baby Blue Eyes widened in shock but then she smiled and pulled me into a long passionate kiss. Then as we came up for air we both had goofy smiles on our face.

"I love you too Derek. I have for a long time but I though you won't love me back so I went out with Truman so I could forget about you, but that didn't work". She said to me.

"Yeah so do you want to be my girlfriend, I know that when you said someone need to ask you first so that-" She interrupped me with a kiss.

"Of course Der". She said and we kissed again and I felt the fireworks I've been wanting in any relationship and I finally found them. But even though Casey's my girlfriend now doesn't mean I'm not going to be kicking Turman's butt tomorrow for hurting her. I'm still Derek but care for my family and my Girlfriend**/**Stepsister and will hurt anyone that hurts or gets in the way with them without going threw me first.

**A/N: Not the best ending but I couldn't think of anything else. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well you guys asked for more so here is chapter 2 (the last chapter).**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Dereks P.o.v**

After Casey fell to sleep I kissed her forehead and closed her door. I was planning on sneaking out. I needed to teach Truman a lesson. So I waited until the everyone fell asleep and snuck out the front door. I took my car and went to Smelly Nelly's because I knew he would be there at this time. I went in and saw him sitting with two of the football players. I went up to him and well.. punched his face.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR"! He shouted outraged, holding his nose.

"That was for hitting my stepsister". I told him in a surprisingly calm.

"What are you talking about? I would never hit Casey". He said still holding his nose which I hope was broken.

"Then how come she came home from your date with a bruised stomach"? I questioned.

"Because uh, um because we, uh-" I just cut him off.

"Because you hit her when you told her you were cheating on her"! I said punching him again this time in the stomach.

"AHH"! He shouted and now a crowd formed. But I didn't care. I grabbed Truman by the collar and started talking in a real low deadly voice.

"You will not go anywhere near Casey except for tomorrow to say your sorry and mean it, because I will be watching you. Then you are never going to speak, or look at her again. If I even hear you mention her once you are getting more than you got today. Also you won't tell anyone I even hit you and make up an excuse for your injuries, or else it will be much worse than what you got today. Got it"? I said that to him in my low deadly tone.

"Got it". He mumbled. So I had to ask again.

"GOT IT"! I shouted.

"I got ok got it". He said mad.

"Good not get outta my sight". I said and he ran away scared. After that I saw kids from our school just looking at me like I was insane but I didn't care.

"HEY! Stop looking at me please, Just go back to your whatever you guys were doing". I said to all of them and they listened. Then I left and went back home. When I opened the door I was about to go upstairs but then I heard something bad then getting caught by the rents.

"Derek, why were you outside"?

Getting caught by Casey.

"Uh well I was going for a walk, you know for some air". I said hoping she would buy it.

"Then why is there dried blood on your hand"? She asked me and I knew I was busted.

"Ok, well I went to Smelly Nelly's and punched Truman for hurting you and told him to stay away from you and to say sorry to you tomorrow". I said getting more quiet when I speak, because I knew she wasn't going to like it.

"DER-EK"! She yelled at me but I covered her mouth after that because if I didn't then I was going to have to explain to the rents about what happened.

"Case, keep your voice down you don't want to wake the rents right"? I asked her. She shook her head.

"Ok then keep your voice down". I said and let go of her mouth.

"Derek why would you do that"? She asked me and I thought that was a very stupid question but I mean we just became something so I didn't want to ruin that.

"Because Casey I just can't let someone hurt you. Look I know that when you and your family showed up that I was mean to you but I mean I really liked you and I knew I couldn't date you because your my stepsister and back then all I cared about was my rep so I was mean to you, but now I really wanted you to become my girlfriend and just don't care about my rep anymore. That fight is going to be all over the school tomorrow but I don't care. I really like you and just hope this doesn't mess up my chances with you". I said honestly while looking down. I don't think I can live without her. Then I felt something on my cheek. It was a pair of lips, Casey's lips.

"Thank you Derek. This won't ruin your chances with me at all. I knew that you did this to protect me and I'm somewhat proud of you but please don't fight anyone else if they do try and hurt me. I just don't want you to get hurt". She said.

"Casey I'm not going to get hurt and I can't promise that I won't do this again but I'll try ok". I told her.

"Ok, well lets get to bed, I just came down here for a snack and I saw you come in". She told me and started to head upstairs and I followed her. When we reached our rooms we said good night to each other and closed our doors behind us. I changed into my pjs and went to bed with dreams of Casey on my mind like every night.

**4:39 AM**

I heard a knock on my door, so tiredly I got up and saw Casey in her pjs with tears on her face and already I was awake.

"Casey what's wrong"? I asked her and told her to come in.

"I had a nightmare, may I sleep in here for the night please. I promise I will be gone by morning". She told me as more tears came down her face.

"Yeah of course, do you want to tell me about it"? I asked her.

"Uh sure. Um well Truman was hurting me again to the point where I was almost dead and no one was helping me". She told me cracking at some points and just started sobbing. I helded her closing telling her its ok, it was just a dream and then she finally stopped.

"Casey, I will never let Truman or anyone hurt you ok. I like you way to much to let someone hurt you". I said to her, really I loved her since I first saw her but I'm saying like so I won't scare her away or get crushed if she doesn't feel the same way.

"O-Ok Derek, I'm getting sleepy now". She said tiredly and I was sleppy too.

"Ok well lets go to bed ok". I said and she came in my bed and I tucked her in and kissed her forehead like I did earlier and we fell asleep in eachothers arms. Also, I got the best sleep of my life that night too.

**A/N: Well it seems that Derek is out of character but this is still my first Life With Derek story so I'll work on it. Thanks for reading. Please review. Tomboy22.**


End file.
